El descendiente Vampiro
by Kurasano'o
Summary: la vida ninja no siempre es fácil menos si eres mitad vampiro, este es el caso de Naruto quien tras descubrir lo que es lucha por ocultarlo, pero no es fácil y menos cuando tu mejor amiga es una fanática de los vampiro.
1. ¿Quien Soy?

Nos encontramos en la destruida aldea de konoha y a las afueras podemos ver a un gigantesco zorro ser sometido por unas cadenas de color esmeralda quien estaba haciendo esta acción imposible era kushina uzumaki quien junto a su esposo Minato Namikase intentaban sellar al gran zorro dentro de su hijo recién nacido, todo hiba según lo planeado hasta que el zorro logro liberar una de sus garras la cual se dirigía hacia el pequeño naruto, pero fue interrumpido ya que delante del niño se habían colocado ambos padres como escudo humano.

Minato: kushina no tenemos mucho tiempo voy a proceder a sellar al zorro en naruto.

Kushina: espera minato dejame hacer algo antes de que lo hagas.

Minato: esta bien.

Kushina: gracias amor, lord shinigami quiero hacer uso del trato de mi clan con usted.

De pronto una figura espectral encapuchada con un manto de un negro profundo casi del tamaño del mismo zorro se hizo presente era el rey shinigami el cual varios siglos atrás realizo un pacto con el clan de los uzumakis ya que estos durante las guerras le habían enviado una gran cantidad de almas las cuales le permitieron extender su existencia por milenios.

Shinigami: bien mortal ¿que quieres que haga por ti?

Kushina: lord shinigami le pido de favor que le de el poder de cuidarse así mismo a mi hijo ya que yo y mi esposo ya no podremos hacernos cargo de el.

Al terminar de hablar la matriarca uzumaki el shinigami volteo a ver al pequeño naruto y en ese instante supo en que lo convertiría.

Shinigami: bien mortal, sabrás bien cual es el pago que pido a cambio de tal acción.

Al oír esto kushina solo asintió con pesar.

Shinigami: pero como me ayo generoso no perderás tus recuerdos y podrás vigilardo de vez en cuando.

Al oír esto kushina aun triste empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Shinigami: bien voy a proceder.

Al decir esto el pequeño naruto se vio envuelto en un aura oscura la cual lo cubría totalmente y al despejarse esta se pudo ver que al niño varios de sus rasgos habían cambiado ya no tenia sus marquitas en forma de bigotes, su cabello antes rubio ahora era totalmente blanco y su tes morena se había vuelto pálida casi como la de un hyuga pero menos que la de orochimaru, al terminar el proceso kushina le dio pase libre a minato para sellar al kiubi en el interior de Naruto y ya hecho el trabajo ambos ninjas calleron muertos, y el sandaime al ver todo esto solo se dispuso a tomar al niño en sus brazos y se disponía a regresar a la aldea acompañado de sus ninjas los cuales traían con ellos ambos cuerpos de los padres del niño.

Salto de tiempo

12 años habían pasado desde el ataque del kyubi y podemos ver a un naruto siendo despreciado por los aldeanos mientras este se dirigía a la torre del hokague.

Naruto: hola jiji querías ver me.

Dijo el peliblanco de manera seria y aburrida, el cual actualmente vestía con un pantalón ambu negro unas botas de combate negras una playera blanca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en el frente y un abrigo negro con capucha.

Irusen: si naruto por favor sientate

Así el sandaime procedió a decirle toda la verdad a naruto con respecto a quienes eran sus padres y como murieron a excepción de que era un vampiro, ya que el no llego sino después de la transformación de naruto a la escena.

Naruto: entonces mis padres están..

Irusen: mentemo que si, por favor perdona me por ocultarte esto pero era ríes gozó que supieras de tu herencia por todos los enemigos de tus padres

Naruto: esta bien viejo no te angusties yo entiendo que fue para proteger me.

Irusen: bien naruto por ultimo quiero que tengas esto.

Dijo el viejo hokage mientras que de uno de los cajones saco una pequeña caja de madera con el símbolo del clan uzumaki grabado en la tapa la cual tenia varios pergaminos y un juego de llaves en su interior.

Naruto: que es todo esto?

Irusen: bien son por así decirlo todo lo que tus padre te heredaron desde el complejo del clan uzumaki, la tienda de armas de los namikase y la forja de armas del clan uzumaki junto con todas las técnicas de tus padres las cuales se encuentran en la biblioteca del complejo.

Al oír todo lo que sus padres le dejaron el peliblanco entro en un estado de sock del cual rápidamente se recuperó cuando sostuvo la caja en sus manos.

Naruto: gracias jiji ya lo veras los are sentir orgullosos y me convertiré en el mejor ninja que haya visto esta aldea.

Dijo el pálido uzumaki con seriedad tanto en su voz como en su rostro pero con una gran determinación en sus ojos y salio con una gran velocidad la cual era difícil de creer que un niño de 8 años tuviera con dirección al complejo de los uzumaki's

Un par de horas después alrededor de las 7 de la noche podemos ver al uzumaki enfrente de la puerta de su clan pero al entrar empezó a escuchar una leve voz fantasmal la cual se podía notar pertenecía a una mujer y esta le llamaba y sin saber por que lo hizo comenzó a seguir la voz por todo el complejo hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una capilla la cual se hayaba vacía y procedió a retirarse hasta que sintió que una mano lo agarro del hombro a lo que este volteo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y lo que vio lo dejó en un profundo sock, ya que frente a el se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, de cara redonda envuelta en un kimono negro con detalles de remolinos rojos.

Naruto: ¿Quien es usted?

Voz: así es como saludas a tu madre, ya veo que sarutobi te educo bien.

Dijo la fallecida kushina uzumaki con obvio sarcasmo en su voz, pero antes de poder decir algo mas se vio envuelta en un abrazo de parte de su hijo el cual no podía articular ninguna palabra sino hasta un tiempo después

Naruto: como es posible que estés aqui, si irusen jiji me dijo que tu y papá murieron cuando yo nací.

Kushina: bueno naru-chan ya sabrás que cuando tu naciste el kyubi ataco la aldea y tu padre y yo lo sellamos en tu interior.

A esto el peliblanco solo asintió antes de que la pelirroja prosiguiera con su relato.

Kushina: bueno esa no es toda la verdad, en primer lugar el kyubi no ataco la aldea por voluntad propia sino que al ser extraído de mi interior por un enmascarado el cual se hacia llamar como tobi este lo controlo con un potente gent-jutsu y le ordeno destruir la aldea y cuando finalmente tu padre y yo con seguimos someterlo tobi le ordeno asesinarte para que no pudiera ser sellado y nosotros al ver eso usamos nuestros cuerpos como un escudo humano con tal de salvarte.

Pero eso no fue todo tobi al ver que su plan había fallado escapo jurando volver por ti algún día y yo como tu madre no podía quedarme sin hacer nada y con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban invoque al rey shinigami para hacer uso de un antiguo pacto el cual tenia con nuestro clan el cual consiste en que a cambio del favor que el rey haga el alma del invocador pasara a convertirse en otro shinigami a su servicio y sin memoria de quien fue en el pasado aunque en mi caso no fue asi.

Dijo la matriarca uzumaki mientras tomaba su forma shinigami enfrente de su hijo el cual ni se inmuto al ver en que se había convertido su madre, la cual era una figura esquelética cubierta por el mismo kimono con un rostro de cráneo el cuál conservaba su cabellera roja pero de esta sobresalían 9 cadenas de un color escarlata sangre brillante con una libreta la cual decía death note en la portada atada a su cintura, una vez regreso a su forma humana el peliblanco hizo una pregunta que puso un tanto nerviosa a la uzumaki.

Naruto: y cual favor fue el que le pediste

Kushina: que te diera el poder de protegerte para que nadie te haga daño y tedio el poder y las habilidades de una raza que en un solo individuo tenia un poder 5 veces mayor al de Madara Uchiha, te convirtió en un vampiro bueno de hecho despertó tu gen vampiro ya los uzumakis descendemos del primer vampiro alukard tepesh además por parte de tu padre no necesitas tomar mucha sangre ya que puedes sobrevivir tanto de sangre humana o animal como comida, tienes todos sus poderes y ninguna de sus debilidades pero como todo poder dado por la oscuridad trae con sigo una maldición

Naruto: cual seria esa maldición dijo el uzumaki con gran nerviosismo.

Kushina: literalmente seras un imán de chicas ya que siendo tu un vampiro las feromonas que generas son tan potentes que harás que las chicas se sientan atraídas hacia a ti como abejas a la miel.

Al oír la explicación de su difunta madre al peliblanco uzumaki solo le salio una gran gota estilo anime

Naruto: un momento si soy un vampiro como es que no he sentido los efectos de ser lo.

Kushina: bueno es que tus habilidades empiezan a despertar en tu cumple años numero 12, de hecho ya ha comenzado o acaso no has notado que ya eres mas veloz y fuerte que otros niños de tu edad de hecho estimo que para el amanecer tus habilidades ya habrán despertado por completo.

Y así duraron madre e hijo hablando de todas sus habilidades y de los viejos tiempos de como ella y su padre por si solos diezmaron a hambos ejércitos de kumo he iwa y además de que la uzumaki estuvo anotando los nombres de varios de los aldeanos y ninjas que molestaban a su bebe, en otro lado varios aldeanos y ninjas tenían un gran escalofrío el cual recorría sus espadas y les dio el presentimiento de que al dejar este mundo les esperaba un castigo divino por molestar a un peliblanco.

Kushina: ya es casi hora de que me valla pero no sin antes dejarte un par de obsequios.

Naruto: obsequios dijo el peliblanco con estrellas en los ojos a lo que la uzumaki reacciono con una risita.

Kushina: el primero es uno de los mas apreciados de los tesoros de nuestro clan esta es vela noche la espada de nuestro ancestro Alucard la cual utilizo para derrotar al malvado vampiro vlad dracula tepesh cuando quiso destruir a los humanos con su ejército de demonios, dijo la uzumaki mientras le entregaba al peliblanco una espada tipo medieval de empuñadura plateada y hoja negra como la de hades de saint seiya solo que esta tenia gravados los kaijin de honor y familia en la hoja negra en un tono rojo sangre.

Bueno el segundo es uno de los objetos mas preciados para mi ya que le pertenecía a tu padre dijo la uzumaki mientras de su kimono saco un gran estuche rectangular de color negro en el cual se podía apreciar un hermoso violín de color blanco con detalles de rosas negras, tu padre no era un genio únicamente en el ámbito shinobi también era un gran musico dijo con gran nostalgia mientras un recuerdo cruzaba su mente.

Flash-back

Se puede observar a un minato apurado en un campo de entrenamiento montando lo necesario para un cuarteto de cuerdas, se preguntaran porque hacia esto bien el motivo era que estaba alistando todo para pedir la mano en matrimonio de su pelirroja compañera y el sabia que si ella amaba algo mas que su preciado ramen era la musica que el escribía.

Fin flashback

Naruto: gracias mamá los atesorare por la eternidad literalmente.

Kushina: bien mi querido naru-chan me tengo que ir pero no estés triste de vez en cuando vendré a visitarte de acuerdo.

Naruto: si mama

Kushina: ha una ultima cosa naru-chan ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !!!

Dijo la uzumaki mientras esta desaparecía en un haz de luz, y en el horizonte se podían divisar los primeros rayos de sol.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado y una amiga

CAPÍTULO 2. Un encuentro inesperado y una nueva amiga

A la mañana siguiente el uzumaki peliblanco se dirigía rápidamente a casa de su abuelo adoptivo para contarle todo lo que le pasó durante la noche anterior

Irusen: haa hola naruto-kun que te trae por aqui hoy

Naruto: jiji hay algo que tengo que contarte

Dijo el uzumaki mientras usando su poder hipnótico y un gent-jutsu en conjunto le mostró al viejo kage su encuentro con su madre y la revelación de ser un vampiro.

Irusen: na-naruto esto quiere decir que tu

Naruto: si, pero descuida solo tomo sangre de animales amenos de que sean traidores o enemigos de la aldea, además también puedo sobrevivir de comida humana ya que soy un mestizo de clanes técnicamente también sería un mitad vampiro, además quería pedirte un par de favores.

Irusen: cuales naruto-kun?

Naruto: primero me podrías inscribir en la academia ninja y segundo podrías no decirle a nadie nada de lo que te he contado por lo menos hasta que me combierta en chunnin.

Irusen: claro no diré nada de lo me contaste y la academia inicia en una semana así que prepara te.

Naruto: claro jiji ya lo veras seré en de los mejores de la clase.

Dijo el uzumaki peliblanco mientras pasaba ha retirar se.

Irusen: naruto-kun no te vaz a quedar a desayunar?

Naruto: es que se me antojo un oso gigante del bosque de la muerte.

Irusen/pensamiento: no se porque pero presiento que este chico va ha darme mucho papeleo.

Mientras tanto en en las sercanias del bosque de la muerte podemos ver a una triste chica de pelo negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos correcto se trata de una pequeña satsuky uchiha de por lo menos unos 12 años la cual usaba las ropas tradicionales de su clan ya que hoy se cumplia un año desde que aquella persona a la cuál ella adoraba y admiraba la traiciono y la dejo solo a ella y a su madre de pronto un gran rujido bestial la saco de sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el ruido, cuando llego al lugar lo que vio la dejo sin palabras pues había presenciado como un niño casi de su misma edad había derrotado con solo una espada negra a un oso gigante y lo siguiente le hiba a causar un gran interés a tal grado de convertirse en lo que mas odia una fan-girl.

Naruto: bien tedy-kun me divertí jugando con tigo pero ya es hora de la merienda, dijo nuestro protagonista peliblanco mientras una sádica sonrisa adornaba su rostro muy similar a cierta kunoichi sadica de cabellera morada al momento de morder al gigantesco animal y probar su sangre la cual no lo dejo satisfecho por completo pero si lo suficiente como para no volverse agresivo, mientras que la pequeña uchiha se sentía muy intrigada por el joven frente a ella, cuando se hiba a retirar se hirió la mano con un arbusto espinoso y la sangre empezó a brotar por la pequeña herida la cual no paso de largo para el uzumaki.

Naruto: linda señorita que no sabe que espiar a los demás es de mala educación, ahora digame ¿quien es usted?, dijo el peliblancos mientras este aparecía al lado de la azabache.

Satsuki: preguntar el nombre de otra persona sin antes presentar se también lo es.

Dijo divertida la azabache al solo recibir un tuche del vampiro peliblanco.

Naruto: bien me presentó, soy el último sobreviviente del clan uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki para servirte, dijo el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que realizo una leve reverencia con un brazo al frente y otro en la espalda.

Satsuki: Mucho gusto Naruto yo soy satsuki uchiha última sobreviviente de mi clan junto con mi madre Mikoto

Naruto: ¿y se podría saber que hace una dama tan linda como usted en este bello parque de juegos?

Satsuki: ah es que oí un fuerte rugido y pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda.

Naruto: señorita uchiha su mano dijo el peliblanco mientras resistía el impulso de tomar a la chica y beber toda su sangre hasta dejarla seca.

Satsuki: si, tranquilo es un pequeño corte sin importancia.

Naruto: no puedo dejar a una bella señorita herida y no por que la cortada sea grave o no sino porque se puede infectar, dijo el pálido uzumaki mientras limpiaba la sangre de la mano de la uchiha y con un kunai rasgo su camisa para hacer una venda improvisada mientras probaba la poca sangre que obtuvo y al probarla quedó mas que encantado con su sabor.

Naruto: su sangre, su sabor es tan embriagante y delicioso es absolutamente exquisita, con el ardor de un plato fuerte debe ser por su afinidad al katon pensó el vampiro peliblanco.

Mientras tanto la uchiha al oír que el peliblanco la llamo bella la pelinegra se sonrojo más que un tomate sin darse cuenta de que su mano ya estaba vendada sin notar la cara de gusto del uzumaki al probar su sangre.

Media hora después podemos observar a ambos niños saliendo del bosque de la muerte platicando algo agusto.

Naruto: mi lady ya es muy tarde, quisiera que la acompañe a su casa.

Satsuki: no hay necesidad no vivo muy lejos, además no quiero causarte alguna molestia.

Naruto: no es ninguna molestia, ademas podemos aprovecharlo para conocernos un poco mejor ya que dedusco que usted también entrara a la academia la siguiente semana o me equivocó.

Satsuki: estas en lo cierto además si me gustaría conocerte un poco mas.

Naruto: bien mi lady que es lo que quiere saber de mi.

Satsuki: bueno, porque tomabas la sangre de ese oso con el que te enfrentaste.

Al oír la pregunta el peliblanco se volvió aun mas pálido de ser posible ya que nadie debía de saber lo que en verdad era sino hasta ser chuniin.

Naruto: bueno es que es una costumbre de mi clan, que al matar a nuestro enemigo tomamos su sangre para obtener su fuerzas, no se si sea cierto pero es una tradición, dijo nervioso el uzumaki esperando que su acompañante se lo crea y no retome el tema.

Satsuki: hoooo, interesante bien tu turno que quieres saber sobre mi.

Naruto: tiene algún pasatiempo

Satsuki: si me gusta la poesía, leerla, escribirla y actuarla, además de entrenar claro y tu

Naruto: bueno tenemos en común entrenar pero yo prefiero tocar el violín de mi padre.

Satsuki: sabes tocar el violín, me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día.

Naruto: no es para tanto mi lady apenas estoy aprendiendo.

Y así duraron hablando por varios minutos hasta llegar al casi abandonado barrio uchiha.

Naruto: bien mi lady llegamos.

Satsuki: gracias.

Naruto: bueno mi lady nos veremos luego, dijo el peliblanco mientras sostenía la mano vendada de la azabache para besarla hasta que.

Mikoto: ¡¡¡Satsuki Elizabeth Uchiha!!! donde demonios estabas jovencita, gritaba una furiosa y preocupada Mikoto la cual quedo en sock al ver la escena frente a ella a lo que respondió como cualquier madre madura y responsable.

KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA Satsuki porque no me dijiste que ya tenias novio.

Dijo la matriarca Uchiha dejando mas roja que una manzana a su hija y haciendo que el color pálido del peliblanco se vuelva un rosa tenue.

Satsuki: no es lo que crees mamá solo es un chico que acabo de conocer. Dijo mas que apenada la Uchiha menor

Mikoto: perdón hija es que como vi que te beso la mano.

Naruto: solo me despedía de su hija Uchiha sama ya que me educaron con mucha etiqueta.

Mikoto: haa entiendo, gracias por traer a mi hija a casa y perdón por la confución dijo la Uchiha mayor mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Naruto: no se preocupe un error lo comete cualquiera, bueno mi lady yo paso a retirarme nos vemos, dijo el peliblanco mientras abandonaba la residencia dejando a ambas Uchiha's solas.

Mikoto: se nota que es un caballero.

Satsuki así es bueno, oka-san que hay de cenar, dijo la Uchiha menor mientras una sonrisa sin será se hacia presente en su rostro y entraba a la casa sorprendiendo a su madre pues tenia mucho sin ver así de feliz a su hija.

Mikoto: al parecer te hace bien pasar el tiempo con el pensó la Uchiha mayor mientras entraba a su casa para interrogar a su hija

Mientras tanto con el peliblanco este se dirigía a su casa para cenar darse un baño y dormir( nota del autor los vampiros pueden durar hasta 2 meses sin dormir pero Naruto lo hace mas por gusto que por necesidad), después de degustar 5 tazones de ramen y darse un baño nuestro peliblancos pasa al cuarto que era de sus padre para tomar un relajante sueño mientras se ponía su pijama la cual era una camiseta negra de manga corta y un panst del mismo color sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos alguien lo observaba.

Satsuki: Naruto Uzumaki que interesante, crees que me engañas te pero yo se lo que eres y no descansare hasta volverte un vampiro hecho y derecho y me tomes como una de tus novias vampiro, dijo soñadoramente la pequeña uchiha mientras todo su cuarto se podía ver decorado de vampiros y no los baratos de crepúsculo sino de los buenos los muros estaban decorados de postres de películas como blade, inframundo, van helsing, dracula, etcétera sus sabanas y cobertor eran de un color púrpura muy oscuro con decorados de murciélagos y un peluche chibi de dracula ya hacia en esta, si en definitiva los días del vampiro Uzumaki serian todo menos tranquilos.


	3. Ganándose el corazon de la princesa sha

**Capitulo 3: Ganándose el corazon de la princesa sharingan.**

Media semana había transcurrido desde que nuestro vampiro peliblanco se entero de la verdad de su linaje y cabe decir que ya lo había asimilidado por completo su nueva condición de inmortal, actualmente el vampiro Uzumaki se encontraba almorzando su tan amado ramen después de andar por toda la aldea en búsqueda de sus materiales de academia.

Naruto: ahhhh nada como un buen ramen despues de toda una mañana de compras.

dijo el peliblanco mientras volteaba a ver de reojo un reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 12:15 pm y una preocupacion recorria su mente.

¡¡¡MIERDA YA SON MAS DE LAS 12, SI LLEGO TARDE MI LADY ME MATA!!!,...bueno aunque creo que no puedo morir pero aun asi a correr.

10 minutos despues en la entrada del barrio Uchiha.

Satsuki: ¡donde esta Naruto-kun?, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!.

dijo la azabache mientras inflaba leve mente sus mejillas haciendo un puchero que a opinion de cualquiera la hacia ver muy tierna el cual duro poco ya que lo desciso al ver una gran nube de polvo la cual se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia ella.

Naruto: Lo siento mi lady, pero tube que ir a dejar mi material de la academia a la mansion uzumaki.

Satsuki: no te preocupes naruto-kun, aun tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Naruto: menos mal, bueno mi lady mejor nos vamos encaminando al restaurante akimichi ya que es de mala educación hacer esperar a los demás.

Satsuki: hay naru-kun jamas entendere tu obseción con los modales.

Naruto: No es obseción, es por etiqueta.

Satsuki: Si claro, lo que tu digas naru-kun.

dijo la Uchiha menor mientras se encaminaba hacia el distrito comercial hacia el restaurante de los akimichi donde los otros herederos de clanes los esperaban para comer, ya que desede que el sandaime revelo quienes eran sus padres a los lideres de clanes estos habian planeado que sus hijos se hicieran amigos del hijo del yondaime.

en el restaurante.

ino: ¿donde esta satsuki?

chouji: tranquila ino no te alteres aun es temprano.

De repente todos vieron a la heredera Uchiha llegar acompañada por un peliblancos el cual vestía de una manera muy formal con zapatos de suela liza, un pantalón negro simple, una camisa de cuello blanca la cual estaba desfajada y una gabardina negra de algodón el cual dejaría a las chicas enleladas con su apariencia.

Satsuki: hola chicos.

Hinata: hola princesita.

(Nota de autor: aqui hinata va a ser como la versión RTN).

Kiba: Olle satsuki-hime quien es el tonto que te acompaña.

Satsuki: ha que descuido de mi parte, chicos dejen me presentarles a mi mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento "Naruto Bladimir Uzumaki"-presento la Uchiha de manera formal a su compañero mientras que el aludido hacia una reverencia ante sus compañeros,.mientras un pensativo Nara trataba de hacer memoria, pues este recordaba el apellido de albino de algún lugar.

Shikamaru:Uzumaki hee, ¿no tendrás algún parentesco con Kushina Uzumaki?-pregunto el Nara con su típica cara de fastidio y aburrimiento.

Naruto: Muy observador Nara-dono, de hecho si ya que ella es mi madre- respondió el albino de manera monótona mientras que sus acompañantes incluyendo la Uchiha quedaron hechos piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos al oír el parentesco del peliblancos con la mujer mas aterradora de la aldea que incluso después de muerta aun la sola mención de su nombre hací temblar al mas valiente de todos.

Kiba: e..e..eres el hijo de ...la..la...la habanero sangriento.

Naruto: Esa misma mi estimado joven Inosuka.

Satsuki: que malo eres naru-kun nunca me lo digiste-dijo la azabache con indignación en su voz mientras nuevamente inflaba sus mejillas mientras le daba la espalda a su peliblancos acompañante.

Naruto: perdón por eso mi lady pero en mi defensa jamas me lo pregunto - contesto el peliblanco en su tono habitual mientras la azabache se rodeo de un aura depresiva.

Ino: bueno dejando eso de lado, que les parece si pedimos de comer - ante las palabras de la yamanaka todos tomaron sus menús en lo que todos quedaron de acuerdo en ordenar una barbacoa para todos.

Hinata: oye princesita,¿que planes tenias para el último día antes de la academia?

Satsuki: bueno quería ir a la obra de dracula que se presenta en el teatro, pero ya no hay boletos.

Chouji: bueno, hay una forma de que obtengas los boletos.

Satsuki:¡¿DIME COMO?!-dijo histeria la Uchiha mientras sostenía al Akimichi por el cuello de la camisa.

Chouji: b...bueno, aquí tenemos un concurso donde obtienes 8 boletos para la obra si logras terminar una olla entera de ramen.

Ante lo último dicho por el Akimichi la Uchiha volteó a ver con ojitos de cachorro al Uzumaki.

Satsuki: Naru-kun, podrías por favor y por tu bien entrar al concurso y ¡GANAR!

Naruto: es...esta bien mi lady, aceptó el desafío del ramen-dijo decidido el peliblanco mientras todos los comensales del restaurante lo vieron con incredulidad.

Cliente 1: ese chico esta loco si cree que podrá hacerlo.

Cliente 2: siento lastima por el.

Esas y otras palabras se escuchaban en el restaurante, mientras una empleada del restaurar traía una olla de 5 litros de ramen.

Empleada: bien chico estas son las reglas

*tienes 30 min. para acabar.

*si no logras terminar pagaras las cuentas de todos.

Naruto: no me subestime señorita podre hacerlo-decreto el Uzumaki antes de comenzar a comer la gigantesca olla de ramen.

Time skip

12 minutos después, todos estaban mas que asombrados al ver como el peliblanco en menos de un cuarto de hora este logró terminar el enorme platillo.

Naruto: estuvo delicioso, pero aún tengo espacio para el postre-esto hizo que todos los presentes se calleran de espaldas mientras que otros lo miraban sorprendidos ante el apetito del peliblanco.

Empleada: a...aquí tiene joven su premio 8 boletos en primera fila para Dracula de Bram Stroker.

Naruto: gracias señorita.

Satsuki: Naru-kun eres el mejor-dijo la azabache mientras abrasaba muy melosa mente al vampiro peliblanco.

Naruto: no diga eso mi lady, solo hice lo que todo buen amigo haría.

Ino: púes tu si debes de ser un gran amigo como para comerte 5 litros de ramen tu solo.

Satsuki: y eso no es nada, el otro día después de entrenar el se comió 20 tazones de ramen, 12 ordenes de dangos, 4 yakimeshis de pollo y un royo de atún.

Chouji: ho gran Naruto-sama por favor digame el secreto de tan increíble gula-alabo el akimichi al peliblanco mientras lo reverenciaba como si de una deidad se tratara.

Hinata: ya crédito deja de hacer el ridículo en frente de todos-regaño la hyuga a su amigo mientras le jalaba la oreja lo que le saco varias gotas anime a todos menos al nada el cual solo dijo su respuesta para todo-problematico.

Naruto: bien ya que tenemos los boletos nos vemos el domingo antes del medio día en el teatro-organizo el uzumaki el cual solo recibió el asentimiento de todos antes de dirigirse a sus hogares.

Y hasta aqui gente espero lo hayan disfrutado y lo siento por no haber actualizado.


	4. Secretos descubiertos

Hola mis lectores, al fin la espera ha terminado y un nuevo capitulo de esta historia ha llegado, pido disculpas por la tardanza pero me había atorado con este capítulo y no sabia como continuar lo, pero sin más empecemos.

Discleiner: Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-sama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto el descendiente vampiro.

Capítulo 4: Secretos descubiertos.

5 años y 8 meses después

Una gran tormenta veraniega azotaba la aldea de Konoha y en el cuarto de la heredera Uchiha se ve a esta realizando un par de actividades un tanto interesantes.

Bien pelo blanco como Alucard, listo, toca el violín como Lestat, listo, vestimenta como Van Hellsing, listo, bien con esto ya no queda ninguna duda Uzumaki Naruto es un vampiro — dijo alegremente la pelinegra mientras que en uno de sus muros se veía lleno de fotografías del peliblanco, además de distintas paginas de textos y distintas fuentes de información dándole apariencia de muro de teorías conspirativas,

*toc toc*Satsuki, hija, ¿estas bien? — preguntó la matriarca Uchiha a su hija

Si Oka-san.

Muy bien, ya baja a cenar, hice tu favorito carne de res entomatado.

¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!! — grito con emoción la Uchiha de 17 años ante la mención de su platillo favorito dejaba su habitación y tras la cena la Uchiha estaba lista para dormir mientras esta se acurrucaba a su peluche de chibi-dracúla al cual le brillaban los ojos de un tono rojizo espectral.

[Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki].

Uzumaki nuestro seudo vampiro salia de una profunda meditación con una mirada más que consternada ante lo que descubrió.

Maldición, tanto que me es forcé para ocultar mi condición y satsuki-chan ya lo descubrió.

Tranquilo sochi, no te preocupes, además esto era un tanto inevitable ya que ella es una experta en vampiros — trato de tranquilizar la shinigami pelirroja a su hijo peliblanco.

Lo se, pero yo quería mantener la alejada de mi mundo un poco más de tiempo.

Se que quieres proteger la, pero ha veces para proteger a una persona es mejor tenerla cerca en vez de alejarla — dijo en tono consolador la Uzumaki

Quizás tengas razón, pero lo que más me preocupa no es que ella sepa mi condición sino que se lo cuente a los demás.

Hijo tranquilo, si ellos en verdad son tus amigos lo entenderán, bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a reclamar unas almas en las cercanías de Taki nos vemos después — se despidió la Shinigami pelirroja de su hijo al tiempo que se desvanecía como el humo.

Ok te veré luego Oka-san.

[A la mañana siguiente]

vemos al vampiro Uzumaki en las puertas del barrio Uchiha, al momento que una expresión de preocupación se hacia presente en su rostro.

(tal vez Oka-san tenga razón y deba decirle la verdad a mi lady y a los demás, en fin que es lo peor que podía pasar).

(calma te cachorro, de un ser inmortal a otro no te preocupes ya que tu no eres el mayor de los males en este mundo).

(lo se nii-san, pero no quiero que me vean como un monstruo) -—en ese instante la conversación entre ambos inmortales fue abruptamente interrumpida al ver llegar a la pelinegra al lugar.

Hola naru-kun como amaneciste — saludo feliz la pelinegra

Buenos días mi lady, muy bien por cierto gracias por preguntar — Naruto respondió el saludo cortésmente.

Que bien, vámonos que se nos hace tarde para el examen de graduación.

Así la pareja se encaminaron a la academia para su examen de graduación en donde se encontraron con sus compañeros.

(NA: aquí el examen gennin es igual al canon solo que en este Naruto aprobó al realizar el Yami Bunshin no jutsu).

Una vez acabado el examen gennin el grupo de amigos se dirigía feliz a su cafetería favorita del centro de la aldea en donde todos disfrutaban de un momento placentero al conversar sobre que al fin se habían graduado mientras el peliblanco Uzumaki tenia en su mano un libro llamado "la insoportable levedad del ser", todo estaba en paz, hasta que sobre los edificios de la aldea los recién graduados pudieron observar a su ex-sensei de academia Mizuki huir de un escuadrón de anbus con un gran royo atado en la espalda, el cual Naruto reconoció como el royo de jutsus prohibidos del Hokage, y sin que sus amigos lo notaran se transformo en una sombra la cual a gran velocidad seguía de cerca a chunnin peliblanco quien tras adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea se detuvo a recuperar el aliento tras haber perdió a los enmascarados que le seguían sin notar como entre las sombras un par de ojos rojos brillantes lo acechaban.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, sabia que eras un desgraciado Mizuki, pero no creía que fueras capas de traicionar a la aldea — esa frase colmo de terror al chunnin traidor sobre todo por la oscura voz con la que fue pronunciada.

¿Qu...quien dijo eso? — cuestiono nervioso el traidor quien sostenía un kunai en su mano derecha la cual temblaba notoriamente, clara señal de nerviosismo, a la vez que la oscura silueta se manifestara frente a el revelando ni mas ni menos que a Naruto el cual le devolvía una mirada aburrida, avanzando lentamente hacia el.

Pero miren, si solo se trata de Naruto, ¿di me no te gustaría saber porque eras tan odiado en la aldea? — preguntó cruelmente el shinobi traidor esperando que la curiosidad del Uzumaki lo quebrara, para así poder huir, lastima para Mizuki que ese no fuera el cazo.

Ya lo se remedo de shinobi, yo soy el jinchuriki del kyubi no Yoko, que creiste que no sabia la verdad y al revelarme la me quebraría y te daría la oportunidad de huir, jajajajaja, yo no lo creo — inmediatamente tras su declaración el vampiro de un impulso de velocidad estaba en frente del chunnin y arremetió en su contra con un potente golpe en el estómago lo cual causo que se le escapara todo el aire de sus pulmones, una vez que recuperó parcialmente el aliento Mizuki fue lanzado contra un árbol por una potente patada en sus costillas y antes de que pudiese levantarse fue levantado en el aire, siendo sostenido de la garganta por el Uzumaki quien lo miraba directamente a sus espectrales ojos azules — bien Mizuki, hora de confesar, ¿porque robaste el royo prohibido?.

Si de verdad crees que voy a decir algo estas... — interrumpió su declaración el chunnin traidor cuando los ojos del peliblanco comenzaron a brillar de un tono azul neón haciendo que la mente de Mizuki se desconectara volviéndose completamente dócil para alegría de Naruto quien tenia una grabadora en mano.

Muy bien intentemos lo de nuevo, ¿porque robaste el royo prohibido Mizuki-sensei? — preguntó nuevamente Naruto que a diferencia de la vez anterior obtuvo respuesta del peliblanco.

Yo robe el royo prohibido por ordenes de Danzo-sama — contesto en voz neutra el chunnin despertando la curiosidad del vampiro Uzumaki.

¿Que es lo que quiere Danzo con el royo prohibido?

Quiere dárselo a Orochimaru ya que el planea invadir la aldea en la próxima edición de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin y quiere el royo para poder usar el Edo-tensei para revivir a Hashirama y Tobirama Senju y que estos maten al Sandaine por el.

¿Y que ganaría Danzo con la muerte del Sandaime?

Danzo siempre ha anhelado el puesto de Hokage, con el Sandaime muerto y la mayoría del consejo civil de su parte el se convertiría en el próximo líder de la aldea para convertirla en su propia versión retorcida para después ir por el resto de aldeas shinobi, y así poder gobernar el mundo entero — confeso servilmente Mizuki todas y cada una de las preguntas de Naruto, quien tras escuchar lo declarado se preguntaba que hacer con el traidor ya que era un hecho que cuando lo liberase de su trance trataría de escapar de nuevo y probablemente le contaría a alguien sobre sus habilidades, eso era un riesgo el cual no estaba dispuesto a correr, y de pronto la solución a sus problemas llego al escuchar el gruñir de su estómago el cual clamaba ser alimentado con sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces el Uzumaki abrió la boca dejando ver como sus caninos superiores se alargaban ganando dimensiones imposibles para seguidamente clavarlos en la garganta del chunnin el cual por el dolor salio de su trance solo para sentir como poco a poco la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, en esos momentos la vida de Mizuki pasaba por sus ojos lamentándose de no ver tomado mejores decisiones para su futuro, y tras unos pocos minutos el vampiro Uzumaki ya con su hambre saceada dejo caer el cuerpo inerte del chunnin sin percatarse de que era observado por cierta pelinegra la cual se hizo notar al revelar su posición al gritar — ¡¡¡LO SABIA!!! — declaró estruendosa la Uchiha causando la sorpresa en el Uzumaki, quien mostró una expresión horrorizada al verse descubierto por su amiga pelinegra la cual salia de entre las sombras siendo acompañada por sus amigas Sakura e Ino quienes no podían creer que la Uchiha tuviera razón sobre la existencia de los vampiros.

Mi...mi lady, ¿que esta haciendo aquí? — dijo nerviosamente el Uzumaki al verse entre la espada y la pared.

Aquí nada más demostrándoles a Ino-chan y Sakura-chan que no estoy loca por creer que tu eres un vampiro — declaró alegremente la heredera Uchiha a la vez que señalaba a su amigas — ¿porque no me dijiste la verdad Naruto-kun?, ¿acaso no confías en mi? — preguntó la Uchiha con falso dolor para manipular al Uzumaki, lo cual resulto cuando este la vio directo a esos ojos de cachorro triste.

No...no es es que no confíe en usted mi lady, es solo que si algo le llegase a pasar por mi culpa, yo jamas me lo perdonaría y no solo por el hecho de que usted salga herida, si no que no quiero tener que convertirla en lo mismo que yo — dijo afligido la verdad el Uzumaki al ver que no podría ocultarle la verdad a su amiga.

No temas por ello Naruto, yo soy una Kunoichi muy capaz y si algo me llegase a pasar no me importaría ser como tu — las palabras de la pelinegra logro levantarle el animo al Uzumaki quien se dio cuenta de que un escuadrón de anbus se aproximaba, así que con un shunsin de sombras el y el trio de jóvenes desapareció del lugar dejando solo el cadáver de Mizuki con el royo prohibido y su grabadora la cual tenia atado la leyenda "urgente: Pera conocimiento del Hokage".

[Mié tras en el patio central de la mansión Uzumaki].

El cuarteto de jóvenes aparecía en medio de una parvada de murciélagos al puro estilo de Batman, la cual se disipo a los pocos segundos de su llegada.

Bien chicas les pido por favor que por nada del mundo le revelen a alguien lo que descubrieron de mi condición vampírica, por lo menos hasta que nos asciendan a chunnin — pidió amable el vampiro Uzumaki a lo que el trio de chicas se juntaron en un círculo para discutir la situación.

Muy bien Naruto-kun, no diremos nada si cumples con nuestras demandas — declaró la pelinegra líder del grupo causando que el Uzumaki tuviera un muy mal presentimiento.

Primero: queremos acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki, sobre todo a la sección de jutsus médicos — fue la petición de Sakura a la que el Uzumaki aceptó sin problema alguno.

Segundo: sabemos que por ser el último varón Uzumaki debes de entrar al programa de restauración de clanes, así que queremos ser tus primeras prometidas oficiales y que nos lleves a citas a cada una por lo menos una vez al mes — fue la petición de Ino que dejo un poco fuera de lugar al vampiro Uzumaki quien aceptó con la condición de que no fueran lugares extremadamente caros a los que vallan a sus citas.

Tercer punto y último: después de la boda convertirás a cada una de nosotras en vampiro, claro a excepción de una circunstancia de vida o muerte — declaró con tono dominante Satsuki a lo que sin otra opción el Uzumaki aceptó viendo que su destino estaba en manos del trio de jóvenes.

Bien chicas aceptó todas sus peticiones, pero por favor guarden el secreto — dijo rendido el vampiro Uzumaki lo cual complació al trio InoSakuSat las cuales contestaron al unísono con un de acuerdo antes de proceder a retirarse y ser detenidas por el Uzumaki — esperen un momento mis ladys, ahora que soy su prometido no puedo dejar que se retiren solas y menos si es tarde, por favor permitan me que las escolte a cada una a su hogar — declaró el vampiro Uzumaki a la vez que creaba un par de clones de oscuridad los cuales les ofrecieron su brazo con caballerosidad a las chicas para seguidamente cada una tomar rumbo a la respectiva casa de sus chicas.

[Con Sakura].

La pelirrosa fue la primera en llegar a su hogar acompañada por el clon del vampiro Uzumaki quien como acostumbraba besaba la mano de la Haruno para despedirse de ella quien con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas entro presurosa al departamento que compartía con su madre y al cerrar la puerta el clon albino se disipo en un charco negruzco que como si fuera agua se evaporó.

[Con Ino].

En la puerta de la casa de la heredera Yamanaka, Inoichi el padre de esta la esperaba un tanto enojado por la hora en que su hija había regresado pero como todo buen caballero el Uzumaki asumió la responsabilidad por el retraso de Ino ya que ella lo acompañó para enterarse de lo ocurrido con Mizuki y prometiendo que ni volvería a ocurrir apaciguó la ira del líder Yamanaka al aceptar las disculpas del peliblanco y tras que su actual novia y su padre ingresaran a su casa igual que el clon anterior se disipo en un charco negruzco que se evaporó como el agua.

[Con Satsuki].

En la casa principal del barrio Uchiha el peliblanco escoltaba a la bella pelinegra la cual se veía sumamente feliz de la situación actual al ser oficialmente una de las prometidas del vampiro Uzumaki.

Bueno mi lady, hemos llegado.

Muchas gracias querido, te veré mañana para la selección de equipos — dijo feliz la Uchiha al momento de entrar a su casa para descansar.

Hasta mañana mi lady, que duerma bien — se despidió el peliblanco original a la vez que se retiraba del lugar haciendo uso de su Shunshin de oscuridad para seguidamente aparecer en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki.

(Vez cachorro, nada malo paso por revelar tu secreto, al contrario saliste ganando tres lindas prometidas) — declaro burlón kurama para apaciguar la mente de su contenedor.

(Tenias razón Nii-san, me preocupe por nada) — agradeció el Uzumaki a su figura de hermano antes de retirarse a descansar cuando de pronto en toda la aldea se escucho un potente grito que provenía del barrio Uchiha.

¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA, AL FIN NARUTO Y TU SON NOVIOS, QUE FELICIDAD!!! — grito potente la matriarca Uchiha causando que media aldea se despertara de su sueño, en definitiva la tranquilidad del Uzumaki pasaría a ser cosa del pasado a partir de este dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y corte, nuevamente me disculpo por haberme tardado en continuar este fic pero ustedes entenderán que luego a uno suele acaban las ideas y hasta no encontrar la inspiración adecuada tiene que pausar sus proyectos sin más kurasano'o se despide.

Ja ne.


End file.
